


My Heart Is Yours

by BlueNeutrino



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Heartbeats, season 3/4 ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino
Summary: Belle finds something while she and Rumple are taking an inventory of the shop. Cuteness ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Your resident cardiophile has found a new fandom. Excuse the fluff.

“What’s this?”

Gold glances up from his notebook to where Belle is sorting through the pile of items in the back of the shop. They’ve been attempting to take an inventory for over two hours and it’s a question he’s heard several times since they started, but coming from her, it never gets old.

He looks down at the object in her hands: a brass funnel connected to a tube which splits into two before terminating in a rigid shape like a horseshoe, leather caps attached to each end. A primitive design, but recognisable enough. “It’s a stethoscope.”

“Oh.” Belle gives it a curious look. “Is it enchanted?”

“Not that I know of. A physician in the Enchanted Forest liked to invent things. Traded it for a cure for cowpox.”

Intrigued, she looks over at him. “What did you want with it? I just can’t see you as the type for practicing medicine. Or needing it, if you have magic.”

He doesn’t really have an answer. “Well, it may not amount to much here, but I suppose in our realm it was a novelty.”

“Hmm.” She gives it a thoughtful look again. “Does it work?”

“I wouldn’t know. I never tried it out.”

“Well then, why don’t we see?”

Before he even has chance to respond she’s crossing to him and putting in the earpieces, her hand reaching up towards his chest. Startled, there’s a moment’s hesitation as he wonders if he should stop her, if the beating of a blackened heart will give him away and she’ll know how charred and rotten his heart truly is. But then it’s too late and the chestpiece is in place, her lips curving in a smile as her face scrunches in concentration. His breath hitches.

After a moment she lifts her eyes to his, grinning. “Hey, what do you know? It does work.” Another beat as Gold lets out his inadvertently held breath, and her smile briefly falters. “You okay? Your heart’s really racing in there.”

“I’m fine,” he says, though really he’s too completely lost in those big blue eyes and too caught up in the feel of her so close to him to just be ‘fine’. “You just took me by sur--”

She cuts him off suddenly, reaching up on tiptoes to plant her lips on his in a tender kiss. His heart flutters.

It lingers a few heartbeats before she pulls back with a smile, a playful glint in her eyes. “Surprise. Here, you want to try?” She takes the tips out of her ears and holds the stethoscope out to him.

Gently, he moves to push her offered hands to the side before reaching back and brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, his thumb grazing her cheek. His other hand settles on her chest. “I don’t need a stethoscope to know your heart.”

How he knows it: knows it’s pure and strong and warm and almost too big for her chest, startlingly bright with barely a trace of darkness to mar the red. And from the fluttering beneath his palm when he leans in to kiss her again, the way her fingers tighten over his to hold his hand in place, he knows it’s his, too.


End file.
